


Hand in Hand

by Onlymostydead



Series: Kayuuuubi Chronicles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions of love, Fluff, Food, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: After Retsu saved Sidon from a lynel they head up for a picnic on Ploymus Mountain...And things get admitted along the way.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kayuuuubi! Love you <3

For what felt like the thousandth time, Retsu went through all of his armor, readjusting every piece so it fit perfectly snug. He had been standing here, staring in the mirror for so long now, but still he couldn't just get up the nerve to go outside. 

Sure, it wasn't noon yet, and that's when Prince Sidon arranged to meet with him, but.. He had woken up early this morning, eaten a good breakfast, and started getting himself ready directly after that. Which meant he really may have been standing in front of this mirror for an hour, or at least the better part of one.

He wasn't bad to look at, really, but he was definitely closer to average than gorgeous. Black scales with blue and yellow fins, height maybe just a little bit above Captain Bazz's, but he wasn't going to be the one to point that out. It wasn't that he couldn't see any attractive qualities in himself - his body was well toned, as a guard, his eyes were bright, and he had a nice smile - but he couldn't see what about him would make someone like Sidon even begin to want to be around him. 

He didn't think he was funny, or at least, no one had ever told him he was. Being charming wasn't exactly a strong suit of his. Goddess, he'd never even been in a relationship before, he was always too shy to pursue anyone... Or he was too busy swooning over Prince Sidon.

But that same Prince Sidon, somehow, looked at him like he was the world.

Retsu blushed just thinking about yesterday. It had kept him up late last night, too. Prince Sidon had told his father, King Dorephan, what had happened, and he insisted upon honoring him in some way, with something. He had tried to assure him that it was unnecessary, that saving the Prince was all the honor he needed, but he insisted.

It was all just... Surreal. If he didn't still have the cut mark on his arm, he wouldn't quite believe it happened.

But it did. And right now, he looked at good as he was going to look for their little picnic. Prince Sidon was providing the food, so he just needed to be there... With his spear, just for good measure.

Prince Sidon would laugh at that, he hoped.

Giving himself another once over, and taking a deep breath, Retsu took off out the door.

***

Right at noon, on the mark, Prince Sidon strode into the main square carrying a pack on his shoulders. Retsu, predictably, was waiting. 

What else was he going to do? What else could he do? His nerves were too hyper, panicking at the very thought of being around Prince Sidon again.

But here he was, in all his glory. His red scales shone bright under the hot sun, yellow eyes gleaming bright.

"Ah, Retsu! Are you all ready to go?"

Unable to respond quite yet, he nodded. Just hearing him say his name, every time, made him a little weak in the knees.

"Alrighty then, my friend." Sidon smiled. "I have the food and you have the spear, so things should be good, right? Let's get going?"

They both started walking, in silence until they reached the boundary of the domain.

"I can carry that, if you want me to."

He blinked. "Nonsense! Besides, it would be too big on you. I can carry things for myself... And if things happen like they have before, I wouldn't want to weight you down with anything."

Retsu blushed. "I hope they won't."

"As do I, my friend. As do I. But there shouldn't be any lynels around, at least."

"There shouldn't have been one up here yesterday either... Your highness." He added on, glancing up at him.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'your highness.'" Sidon paused. "Or 'prince.' Just Sidon would be fine."

"Sidon." Retsu tried out.

It felt a little wrong rolling off his lips without the title, but there was an undeniable rush that came with it. It was the same as when Sidon said his said his name. That closeness. It was more than he could have ever expected.

The rest of the fanclub was probably freaking out right now. 

Sidon grinned, wide and blinding. "Wonderful! It always feels so stuffy all the time, with everyone always calling me by one title or another. I mean, I am your age. A little younger, even."

He nodded, suddenly thinking about all of his life spent in overbearing formalism. "I can see that."

"I don't want to sound as if I'm complaining, though."

"Oh, not at all." Retsu agreed with a nod. "I didn't see it that way."

"Thank you." Sidon smiled softly, warm as the sun. "But... Living life on a pedestal, always being alienated from people like that... It gets a little lonely."

"That sounds awful."

"But, like I said, I don't just want to be complaining." He shrugged, relaxing his shoulders. "You are such a good friend and a great listener, Retsu. Now, where about should we stop for the picnic?"

"Uhh..."

While they had been talking, they actually had gone quite the ways up Ploymus mountain; all the way to the first switchbacks. Of course, they could go higher up, but...

The downfalls of torrential rain caused by the Divine Beast Vah Ruta had left little ponds all over Zora's Domain, including one up here. There was just enough shade by the cliff, if they got too hot, and the way the sun sparkled on that little bit of water...

"Right here would be just fine, I think." Retsu suggested. "If, of course, that would be okay with you, your-"

He caught himself.

"-Sidon."

Sidon smiled. "Absolutely! Let me just set up a few things, alright?"

It didn't take very long at all for him to stretch out the woven picnic blanket and lay out all of the many dishes on top of it. Then, once he was satisfied with the order of things, he gestured for Retsu to sit down.

"Here's your bowl-" He offered, handing it over. "And this container is the rice. I didn't know what toppings were your favorites, so I brought every single one of them I could think of."

"Thank you." Retsu blushed, accepting the bowl and dishing himself a serving of rice. 

And when Sidon said he brought as many as he could think of, he wasn't joking. There was Goron curry with poultry, meat, and fish, sautéed mushrooms, two kinds of snails, hearty salmon, egg noodle soup, pickled trout, pickled plums, crabs from all the way down the coast, stir fried seaweed... It seemed like there was no end to the spread of food, all of it delicious looking, let alone smelling.

"I don't even know where to start." He admitted, looking at all of the different containers.

"In which case..." Sidon trailed off, brow furrowing as he thought. "Why don't we go through each, then determine which are our favorites?"

Retsu nodded, relieved. "That sounds wonderful."

"Alright! First up: pickled plum."

So they went through, one by one, trying a little bit of each. Neither of them particularly cared for the meat curry compared to its other options, and they both agreed that the egg noodle soup was incredible, but the true undisputed winner was definitely the raw hearty salmon. 

By the time they were finished they were both stuffed, the sun a little cooler in the sky, a breeze picking up.

"Well, this has been much more fun than last time, I must say." Sidon said, leaning back on his arms. "Thank you, Retsu. Whether this was a date to you or not... I've had a good time."

"You..." His head was spinning. "You still want it to be a date?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Retsu realized, with a start, he had been waiting this whole time for Sidon to come to his senses about this whole thing. To decide that they were better off as friends, as guard and Prince, as distant from each other. But... Apparently that wasn't the case.

"I... I don't know."

"Well... You see, I don't want to pressure you into anything." Sidon started. "And I want you to know that I... When I ask you on dates like this, you can always say no. It's not as a prince, but as a person."

Retsu nodded. "I... I would have told you if I didn't want to come out here with you." 

He smiled. "Then... Honestly, do you feel the same about me?"

"Yes. Of course, yes. I've felt this way about you for... Well, forever."

Sidon sat straight back up again, breaking out into a grin. "You do? You have? Oh, Retsu! I could hug you right now."

Retsu laughed, blushing wildly. "I... Yeah."

"Shall we just relax here a little longer, my friend?"

He nodded, unable to say anything else. In a while they would pack up the dishes and roll up the mat, packing it all back up into Sidon's bag. And when they went back down on their way to Zora's Domain...

When they went back down it was hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are tentatively open for oneshots only!
> 
> Tumblr is Supertinydom and Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
